1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a so-called direct-type back light.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in size of the liquid crystal display panel, the use of the direct-type liquid crystal display device is also increasing because this type enables the homogenization of a planar light source as a back light.
With such a back light, fluorescence tubes composed of a plurality of bar light sources are uniformly arranged in parallel in a plane opposing the liquid crystal display panel, each fluorescence tube being supported by a pair of electrode fittings on a chassis-shaped base having reflecting means on its inner surface.
The electrode fittings have a function to supply power to the fluorescence tubes, each of electrode fittings being composed of a bifurcated fitting member which presses, at an electrode section of the fluorescence tube, the electrode from opposing sides of the circumferential surface thereof.
A pressing portion of the electrode fitting against the electrode of the fluorescence tube is formed by an arc shape having a concave along the circumferential surface of the electrode.
A liquid crystal display device having such a configuration is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2005-347259.